Only time will tell
by suzisue
Summary: my first fan fiction just Morcia and the gang what happens after Derek's 40th birthday. criminal mind fan fic based on the amazing characters. I own nothing.
1. chapter 1

As I lay in my bed not wanting to get up, i kept telling my bladder which by the way was incredibly full, just a few more minutes sleep please my head was pounding.

I was trying to remember last night, oh boy, it must of been really good or really bad night, I think I drank my weight in alcholol. Last night was Derek's 40th birthday, he had been so down lately. I had got my head together with the rest of the team and we decided to do a little something just for him.

We went to our favourite bar Ted's.

Ted was a great guy his service was always great,food was yummy too so it was definitely going to be a good night but what did happen last night, I wish I knew.

Alright Alright I told my bladder as kicked my legs in order to remove my duvet. I'm going,I'm going.

I rolled over to get out of bed, which was up against the wall as I rolled with my eyes still shut trying to get those few extra seconds of sleep, i rolled into someone...

my eyes shot open I was not used to sharing my bed the last person to sleep in my bed was Kevin and we had been separated for over a year now.

As a lay there staring at the person next to me my bladder now shouting at me.

I jumped up ran to the bathroom as the person next to me said...


	2. 2

"Good morning baby girl" he said

"Ill show you a good morning hot stuff" I said, "I just need to pee"

As i sat on the toilet,my mind was racing.

oh my word Derek sexy Morgan is in my bed

NAKED!!!!!

I'm NAKED what the he'll happened last night. we didn't did We, No we wouldn't we are best friends that's all.There has to be another reason for our nakedness.

I could help but wonder why,

Maybe we were that drunk, we were so hot being naked was a good idea to cool us down.. or maybe naked twister, Derek always said we would play it sometime, I never thought he was serious tho.

I just wish I knew what happened and why are we naked.

Come on Garcia, you may find out if you go ask him I told myself.

As I get up from the toilet I grab a t-shirt and pants from the radiator and tie my hair up in a bun, I quickly brush my teeth thinking we can't of had sex he would never be interest in someone like me, no way.

As I exited the bathroom I looked to my bed and disappointment over came me, my tall dark and handsome friend was no longer in my bed, he was no longer naked he was in fact fully clothed and tying his shoe lace.

"what's up hot stuff" I said

Thinking, oh shit what did I do wrong, wait he saw me naked now he is running for the hills,of course, why does that not surprise me.

As i was lost in my own dispointment Derek Walked over to me, took my hand, and said you look deep in thought there baby girl you Ok?

"errr.. yeah" I muttered.

I looked up at him into those big brown beautiful eyes as he said " thank you for a birthday I'll never forget, being 40 is not to bad".

"i got to run sweetness, JJ called while you were in the bathroom and we got a case In Atlanta Georgia so I need to go get my go bag" derek said as he leaned in to kissed me, Not a quick peck on the cheek like always,but he kissed me on the lips a long deep meaning full kiss, he then turned and left shouting from the door

"see you in the office goddess of mine"

"see you"I said standing there with my mouth wide open In total shock.

what the hell was that for? my mind was going to think of nothing else all day. when would I get chance to speak to him next.

I had a quick shower, and dressed for work, making sure I had everything including my go back just in case, I left for the office, still non the wiser as to what happened last night.


	3. Chapter 3

As I drove home to grab my go bag. I was glad i played it cool with Penelope. She really did look in total shock.Last night was brilliant I could not of had a better night.

I had a delicous steak and great company the team were my family here in Quantico,how else would I have spent my 40th birthday.

The best part for me had been my time with Pen.

FLASHBACK!!!

After geting to Ted's for a few beers with spencer and being surprised all the gang was there we sat down around the round table as I looked around at group

I said "I'm so glad your all here, you all mean so much to me. Your my family i hope you know that"

Hotch said "of course we are here where else would be"

"Thanks man" I said.

"I hope you have a great night" JJ said

"Cheers JJ"

As we all sat there chatting Ted came over "happy birthday Morgan,my man hope this table is alright,when Penelope called I wanted to give you the best table in the house."

"Its great thanks"

"so baby girl its you I have to thank for this" I said as i pointed to the the table

Going pink she giggled "anything for you good looking"

I lent in and kissed her cheek thanks mamma...

We drank beer,champagne shots and jack Daniels, we chatted giggled and danced. As the night went by all I could think of was Penelope she really was the light of my life.

Always making me smile,always there when I needed her. I could relay on her for everything. She looked amazing tonight to in a stunning red off the shoulder dress, which came just above the knee matched with black knee high boots, her hair was in loose curls and her lips were bright red, all I wanted to do was kiss those lips.

As midnight approached Ted shouted for last orders me and pen were the only two of the team left, JJ was the last of the team to leave and she left a hour ago.

Me and P had done many more shots since then, an danced till our feet hurt.

I called for a cab while Penelope ordered us one last drink. I got back to the bar and she order us 3 shots. We downed them and went outside to wait for the cab.

As we drove back to hers i told her

"Baby girl your so special you know"

"Oh thanks sugar" she said "your not to bad yourself"

" Your super yummy" she said as she nibbled ear.

"Fuck baby girl dont do that i am so drunk i wont be able to control myslef"

She giggled as the cab pulled up at her appartment.

As Penelope got out she stumbled a fell cutting her leg on a piece of glass that was on the ground. It looked pretty bad,not that i could see much i was so drunk. I paid the cab driver and helped P.

I got her into her appartment, sat her on her couch and went in search of something to clean her leg.

5 minutes later i come back with a clean cloth and a first aid box.

As i walk back into the room i gasped my baby girl had took her dress off and was sat there in underware. She really is going to kill me if she carrys on i am so turned on right now what do i do.

I went over to P.

"Hey beautiul, hows the knee?"

"Its ok stud muffin" she said

"Let me clean it for you and ill help you to bed"

After it was clean it wasnt as bad as it first looked, i placed a band aid on it.

"There you go sexy mamma all fixed"

"Now lets get you to bed"

"Promises promises" she said.

As i helped her walk to her bed she says "im glad you have had a great night my chocolate god, i really do want to eat you though.

As we reach her bed she turns to look at me, and wihout thinking i kissed her.

I got lost in her, she tasted amazing.

Her hands were all over my body stripping me of all my clothes.

This was happening really happening...

I couldnt think of anything apart from making her mine.

She took me by suprise and took my cock in her mouth.

" i have always wanted to taste you and your really are delicous hot stuff." She said.

Before i knew it i was on top of her, i slowly entred her and i was in heaven. I couldnt control myself i came so fast it was like we were made for each other.

As i rolled off her and snuggled up behind her i couldnt think of a better way than this to celebrate my 40th birthday!

END OF FLASH BACK

Recently I was thinking maybe we were more than friends she defently ment more to me than friend especially after last night. She on the other hand seemed shocked and horrifide by last night.

I guess i was going to have to show her what she ment to me.

As i left my house i decided i was going to go by the florist.


	4. chapter4

As I arrived at work I saw Morgan's car in parking lot. " He is already here." the thought of him made me smile.

Thinking of Derek always made me smile, he was my safe haven my hero and I was always happy to be with him.

So why was my mind so shocked by the possibility that we could have slept with each other.

Sleeping with Derek wasn't what I was scared of, being in a relationship with Derek scared me.

He was a number 1 ladies man, a huge flirt, although he did have a special name just for me, that I have never heard him call anyone else. "Baby Girl."

As I walk across the lobby a smile on my face I walk straight into Emily. "Hey Pen."

"OH MY GOD EMILY " I screamed hugging her

"What are you doing hear? Your ment to be in London."

"Hello Penelope, yes I was in London but Rossi called Hotch is trying to get all hands on deck."

"OH dam I was thinking about" I went silent for minute

"What was you you thinking about Pen?"

"oh nothing my dear, we have a case let's head up."

As we went up in the elevator I couldt help but smile.

"Your super happy there Pen what ever or who ever is making you happy remember it during the case."

"Is it that bad Em? " I said.

"Sadly yes. Every six months a women ages 15-25 goes missing. Then is turning up dead 6 months to a year later. Every week a guy is also going missing and they are turning up dead a month later, So there are lots of missing people.

hence all hands on deck." Em said with a sad look in her eye.

As we walk into the bull pen everyone was there Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Spencer Morgan who smiled, "good morning baby girl" "good morning sugar" I said smiling back at him.

"How bad is it" I said

"Really bad" Rossi said

"We are all need in Atlanta" said Hotch

"Me too" I ask

"No Garcia" but there is alot of research to be done"

"Wheels up in 30" said Hotch

"Be safe my hero's be safe"

As I walk to my office I could not take my mind of Morgan.

I arrive at my office and open the door, inside was my babies.

"Come on guys time to wake up" I say as I switch on my computers.

As lunch time arrived I was starving so I called for a bagel from the deli down the street and a strong coffee.

My food arrived 45 minutes later as I was tucking in to my cream cheese bagel my phone rang. I put my bagel down and answer the phone. "Hello I said

"Miss Garcia?"

"Its Ben from security" a husky voice said

"oh hi Ben how is your wonderful self today?"

"Oh I'm good, there is a delivery guy here for you" Ben said

"Oh but I have not ordered anything"

"You want these Miss Garcia" Ben said

"Ok Ben I'll be right down"

As I got to the lobby and walked over to Ben's desk i saw red... Not because I was angry because there stood a young guy with a massive bouquet of stunning red roses. "Miss Garcia?" he said

"Yes that's me" I responded.

"Special delivery just for you"

"Thank you " I said as I took the roses.

I walked back in to my office smelled them and placed them on my desk As I went in hunt of vase.

I find a vase under the sink in the kitchen I put some water in it and walk back to my office and place the roses in the vase, as I do so I find a card.

I open the small envelope, And Gasp as I read the card.

Penelope, Baby Girl.

The light of my life, my rock, my best friend. Thank you for the best birthday. I can't believe last night happened, but I am glad it did.

l have never loved someone the way i love you.

I'm want to try to be more than friends.

please baby girl give me a try?

love Derek xxx

i couldn't help it, the tears fell. I was shocked but happy. I guess a guy like him can love a girl like me.

I took out my phone and took a selfie with the roses and sent it Morgan

saying "your my favourite type of chocolate, I will definitely try"

I couldn't help but smile as I went back to my babies to continue the search on looking for missing people in Atlanta.


	5. CHAPTER 5

It had been 9 weeks and 6 days since Derek's birthday and I had not seen much of him since.

Yeah we had chatted on the phone, face timed and flirted,an just being us, but I did miss him. This case in Atlanta was driving us mad. It was like a needle in hay stack.

All we knew was every few weeks a child was going missing and then a young adult was turning up dead. As we had little to go on the team stayed in Atlanta an worked smaller cases out of the office there while work on this hum dinger of a case.

Last night however 3 girls and a boy went missing they were camping out in the back yard there mom checked on them at 9 went back at 10 and they were gone.

The children were two girls and a boy.

This was a massive change in the unsubs MO.

They had only ever taken one before.

All the adults being found were between the ages of 20 and 35.

As I got up to go the bathroom again I had another dizzy spell three this morning. Drink more missy I told myself.

As I got back to my office the phone rang it was Rossi.

"Hey P how you holding up?"

"Not bad sir not bad."

"We have three bodies."

"Let me guess two women and a man"

"That's right,however one of the women wasn't young like the rest she was about 60"

Ok give me her details and I'll see when she were taken?"

I worked my magic and found that she went missing sixty years ago when she was only three weeks old.

I rang the team.

A week later and the team had found the unsub he was a 65years old.Turns out his father had kidnapped Elizabeth Jones our 60 year old women was raised to become the wife of the unsub but when she could not have children they were kidnapping children to raise as there own 15 children they had taken before Elizabeth died. Which was when Jack snapped and started taking children and killing the previous kidnapped children.

I sat in my office relieved my family would soon be home when my phone rang.

It was Morgan

"Hey stud muffin, can't wait to see you,I missed you"

"I missed you too, we land in about a hour." "Ok meet you at mine I'll go grab us pizza" I said

"Oh thank you goddess I'm starving. See you soon"

I get back to my apartment, I decided I'd go get a quick shower and put on some cofty clothes.

I settled for a pair of sweat pant and a T-shirt of Derek's.

I sat down on the sofa. Wondering how long Derek would be when there was a knock on the door. I open the door to find Derek, oh he was a stunning human being. I couldn't help myself but stare, I was brought back down to earth when Derek picked me up and kissed me.

He was kissing me like our lives depended on it.

Before I knew it we were having sex against the wall. This was more than love making it was like we needed this we needed each other. I felt myself climaxing... "OH DEREK" I scream as I came.

"I love you" he whispered while we were holding each other I was pinned between Derek and the wall with Derek still inside me. In that moment nothing else mattered, Just me and My hot stuff.

Then there was a cough, my eyes shot up and look at the front door, shit we forgot to shut it and there stood the pizza guy staring at our naked worn out forms. "Pizza for Garcia" he said.

"Yes that's us." Derek said

"Just give us a moment."

We quickly dressed and I went and got plates while Derek paid for the pizza. I can't believe that just happened I said giggling as Derek Walked back in the room.

"Guessed you missed me hot stuff?"

"Oh most definitely." he said

We ate the pizza, watched tv, and chatted.

We fell asleep on th couch snuggled in each other's arms.

The dawn was just braking when I was suddenly woken by Derek's phone ringing.

He Answers it "Hello, Yeah this is he. Ok I'll be there as soon as I can.

Thank you bye"he said in a worried tone He hung up the phone.

He turns to me give me a kiss.

"I got to go baby girl... That was the hospital my mamma sick"

I grab hold of him and give him a massive hug "Go baby your mamma needs you. I'll book you a flight. Now go. Call if you need me"

As I watched Derek leave I really hoped mamma Morgan was ok.


	6. CHAPTER 6

I open my eyes ever so slightly and see it is day light, I grown as I sit up. Derek still had not rang. I hope mamma Morgan is ok i thought.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom to get dressed so i can head to my doctors appointment. I had been going dizzy for weeks now and felt sick alot I decided to get checked out.

As I pull up outside the doctors just as i was parking my car my phone rings it's Morgan.

"Hey baby girl" He says with a sad tone in his voice.

"Hey handsome, are you Ok? Is your mum Ok? What happened?" I ask

"Mamma has had a stroke" he said followed by a small sob.

"Oh my word, how is she? can I do anything? " I ask not knowing what to do at all.

"Can you tell Hotch and let him know I'm taking a few months off mom needs my help." "It is gonna take awhile to get her back on her feet"

"I can do that. I'm here if you need anything day or night"I said

"Thanks baby girl. Can you also take care of Clooney while im away."

"Of course" i said

There was silence for a few minutes when Morgan says

" Pen?"

"Yes Derek"

" I love you." he said

"love you too. Take care of yourself and tell you mom I say hi."

"Will do baby, bye" he says as he hangs up the phone.

I sit in my car for 10 minutes and just cried, I felt so sorry for Derek and his family especial Fran his mom.

15 minutea later i walk into the doctors waiting room.

"Penelope Garica to see Doctor Bell" i told the receptionist whose name was Sophie.

"Take a seat over there the Doctor will call you when she is ready for you" Sophie said

"Thanks" i said as i went to sit down.

Ten minutes later i walked into the doctors office.

There infront of me sat a young dark beauty. WOW she is young and beautiful, i sat down and smiled at Doctor Bell. "Miss Garcia what can i do for you today" she said in a gentle but welcoming voice.

"For the last 8 weeks or so i have notice i have been getting dizzy alot. I have been off my food and felt sick also. So i have mainly just been drinking water and juice. Something isnt right" i finished with a sigh.

" I see" she said "Any other changes in your body?" "When was your last period?"

"Not that i know off, and errr... we have been super busy at work"

" Its been awhile" i said

"Could you possibly be pregnant?" Doctor Bell said.

"i doubt it I last had sex 2days ago and before that it was along time ago"

I felt my face drop "But wait there was this one night with Derek about 10 weeks back, i dont remember what happened but we ended up naked together." i shook my head

"Maybe" i said with a worried tone to my voice.

"Ok Penelope.Can you go do me a sample in here and we can test it."

I took the container off Doctor Bell and left for the toilet.

As i sat down i just couldnt wee. I turn the taps on,watch videos of water falls it took me ages to do so even tho i needed to because i was scared.

What was i going to? What Was Derek going to do and say.

Oh what a mess i thought as i walked back to Doctor Bells room.

Doctor Bell did the test it was the longest 3 minutes ever.

"Penelope"

"Yes" i said so quiet im sure she only just heard me

"Your Pregnant"

"Oh Shit" i said

"Oh im sorry its jusy a shock, im so sorry" i said as i started to cry.

"Dont worry Penelope you will be fine" Doctor bell said to comfort me.

" I will book you in with a midwife and book you a ultra sound scan now also, we need to find out how long you and your little one is."

"With what you have told me id say 10weeks"

" I would say anout that yes."

As i calmed down, Doctor Bell booked me an appointment with the midwife for next week and a ultra sound for in 3 weeks time.

"Thank you for your time" i said as i stood up to leave.

"Best of luck Penelope" Doctor Bell said as i left .


	7. Chapter 7

sorry been awhile since my last post hope ypu enjoy xxx

Penelope POV;

6 months have past since i found out i was pregnant with Dereks baby. I have not seen Derek since as he is been helping Fran, his mom get back on her feet.

She is doing well now she has some long lasting damadge in her right arm but with physio it has got better but doctors say there will always be some weakness there.

I am and i am not looking forward to tomorrow, Derek will be home.An i have not told him about the baby yet, our baby... infact i have not told anyone.

I have been super busy with work and looking after clooney. Hospital appointment and when i have not been doing any of the above i have been avoiding everyone. No one can know i tell myself, Derek will hate me and i cant have that. He is a ladies man, a player, he is not thw kind of guy to settle down, this beautiful baby is my little secret. Today is the 7th of March and this little beauty is 6days late, think its comftable in there.

I have been doing a good job hiding my bump its not all that big have been wearing big baggy jumpers all winter and keeping it well hidden it has been cold here this year.

Well i best get some rest tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

Dereks POV:

As i board the plane to head home, i cant wait to see Penelope i have missed her so much but had to help mamma. She is doing much better now, she has weekly physio appointments to help with her arm and has been given medication to help prevent future stroke.

As i sit in my seat, infront of me is a beautiful blonde lady with a small baby must be 3 months old and 2 little boys i look and surprise myself and i imagine that being Pen and that being our children. "Wow Derek" i say out loud i have never thought of being with a women long term, never mind children.

I have a few hours on this flight to think... i dont think my life is ever going to be the same again.


	8. CHAPTER 8

Penelope POV

Off to work i go, Derek will be back in the next hour or 2 but i have work that needs to be done.

I have a 1950s style dress on today which is flared out from the waste down, with baby lying low its well hiden. I get to the bull Pen, go and say hi to the team. "Hey guys" i almost scream at them i am little excited Dereks home today.

"Hey Pen" Reid says "Whats got you so happy you been a so down lately."

"Morgans back today" JJ says "Hey sweetie, glad to see you back to yourself. Wearing your beautiful clothes and looking stunning. I think Morgan will loose his head."

"Oh thank you JJ" I have to go i need to pee." "See you later" i shout as run for the toilet.

wow that was some wee, i though i was finished then there was a big gush, this baby must be doing a number on my blader.

I get to the my office and turn on my computers.

"Owe" my tummy i say rubbing it. Your aching a lot today.

Maybe its a sign you will be here soon. I dont feel like im in labour, this feels more ache and pains of a stomach bug.

A hour later i was just thinking about going for some water when Derek walks through the door, well it was more like a bounce.

I jump up and run over to him, but before i get to him, he droped to the floor...

Dereks POV

I have made up my mind i know what i am going to do.

I get off the plane... Go get my car and head for the mall.

I am walking round the mall looking the perfect gift, when i spot exactly what i want.

I go inside and tell thw jeweller what i want pay for it and head straight for work.

I need to see Pen now.

I get to work i say i quick hi to the gang and head straight for my baby girls office.

I bounce through the door, see her and drop to my knees...

I take the box out of my pocket

"Penelope Garcia, my baby girl,i have missed you so much beautiful, and i never want to be without you again will you marry me????"


	9. Chapter 9

Penelope POV:

"Arghhhhh" i scream. That was painful i thought to myself.

"Oh baby girl i didnt mean to scare you" Derek says

"You didnt" " I am so happy to see you and i missed you too"

"My answer is"

I could not answer him as i was in touch much pain this was the 10th what i had to believe were contractions in the last 30 minutes.

My face must of told Derek i was in pain because he jumped up and came over to me

"Baby girl whats wrong?" he says

"Oh Derek it hurts"

"Baby girl what hurts? "

"How long have you been in pain?" he says with total concern on his face

I have to tell him about the baby but how im in so much pain...

"Since last night on and off but it has been getting worse all morning" i tell him as another one hits.

"Im going for help then im taking you the hospital"

While Derek was gone i had 2 more contractions and i suddley felt the need to push. This was not how i wanted this to happen. Your not even here and your as stuben as father.

As Derek returned with JJ i was removing my underware, my body instincts told me thats what had to be done.

I grabbed hold of Dereks hand as i sat on my desk, i grunted as i pushed.

"Baby girl whats wrong" "JJ whats wrong with her" Derek screamed with worry

JJ looked at me and it was like she knew. She stood up and took Dereks hand and said " I think Pen is pregnant and is in Labour, an i think it is to late to go to the hospital. Will you call an ambulance and then leave please."

"No" i screamed

" You want him to be here for this Pen"

"Yes" i grunted as i pushed again.

"Pen thats it keep pushing, i see the head, why do you want him here, its not like he is the father? "

I looked at Derek

" I am the father arnt i baby girl?"

I push again and my baby's head was born

"Yes yes YES to both of your questions"

I push twice more and our baby was born in my office of all places.

The paramedics arrive and cut the cord congratulations they said you have a baby girl.

" I have a baby girl" i cried

"Both questions" JJ asked

" Really baby girl, why didnt you tell me about the baby? "

i started to cry.

" I thought you, you, would hate me.

I didnt think you wanted all this, marriage, a baby, a family" i sobbed.

"Marriage" JJ shouted making us both jump.

" Yes JJ" i said marriage.

" I, we didnt even know you to were together never mind having a baby and getting married. Some profilers we are."

"Baby girl did you go through this whole pregnancy alone?" Derek asked

"Not exactly alone, i told Clooney."

"Pen how the hell did you hide being pregnant? "JJ asked stunned and ashamed that she didnt know

"Its along story i just wasnt myself, I dressed down being winter helped as i got to wear jumpers. This lot just thought i was sulking and missing you, which was mostly true. I just couldnt tell anyone. I was so scared i was going to loose you Derek."

"You pretty lady are never getting rid of me, you have got me hook, line and sinker. I have never loved another like i love you. Although this little lady has just stole my heart"

Derek kissed me, he took the box out of his pocket and placed the ring on my finger.

" Now my beautiful fiancée can i hold our baby girl"

"Im going to go show the rest of the team while these guys get you sorted and we can take you to the hospital and get you both checked out. " Derek said with a grin on his face.

" Okay hot stuff, take care of her" i said knowing he would

"Always" was his reply as he JJ and my beautiful baby left my office.


End file.
